


Poison Chains

by AzureRoseStorm



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossdressing, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureRoseStorm/pseuds/AzureRoseStorm
Summary: He thought being the brutes slave would be a fun game at first but some where along the line he lost sight of why he started the game in the first place and ended up drowning in the desire that controlled his very being.





	1. Teaser

 

 

He sat upon the bed back strait as a string strung upon a bow. Crimson eyes half lidded as he gazed through his long dark eyelashes to the bleach blond male kneeling at the foot of the bed before him. His rosy lips parted slightly in a seductive manner as the black and red floral print kimono he wore slid further down upon his slender shoulders exposing the soft ivory skin of his chest beneath. The man extended a light honey toned hand reaching out to caress the smooth cool skin of the younger man’s chest sliding up to grasp the black-haired man’s throat.

 

"M-master" He moaned letting his head fall back exposing more of the creamy white flesh of his throat.

 

The man’s golden irises flickered with amusement as he chuckled darkly at the submissive display before him. Capturing the strawberry tinted lips of the black-haired male pushing him down onto his back so that he hovered above the smaller male. Pulling back, he let his golden hues examine the frail form lying beneath him as an almost animalistic grin spread across his lips.


	2. The Game Begins

                         ~*2 MONTHS EARLIER*~

 

Izaya sat at his desk swiveling his chair absentmindedly as he stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him. Letting out a disappointed sigh, he pushed away from the desk standing as he did so. _Boring_ that was the thought that crossed his mind as he made his way to the front door _extremely boring_.

"Maybe Shizu-chan can entertain me" he voiced aloud with a smirk as he slipped on his black fur rimed coat and exited his Shinjuku loft.

A few hours later as he roamed the busy streets of Ikebukuro, Izaya spotted the bleach blond head of the man he was looking for. A wide grin spread across his features as he made his way towards the protozoan.

"Shiiizuuuu-chaaaan!" the raven called waving at the man as he approached him a smirk turning up the corners of his lips.

The man snapped his head to the spot where the voice had come from. Laying his golden irises upon the informant broker as a scowl marred his features.

"Iiiiizaaayaaaaa!" The blond raged picking up the nearest object (which happened to be a trash can) and threw it at the flea.

The raven easily dodged the object as he pulled out his flick blade from the pocket of his coat. _This was going to be fun_ , he thought stepping forward quickly striking out with his flick blade. His smirk widening as he heard the sound of cloth ripping and felt the slight tug of resistance as the blade sliced through the body guards' honeyed skin.

"You're too slow Shizu-chan" the informant cooed into the brutes' ear before quickly dodging the fist being hurled at him.

After a few more objects were ripped from the ground and thrown full force at him, Izaya started running looking behind him as he did so to make sure that the brute was following him. He was of course this was how it always worked. He ran, and Shizuo chased him till one lost sight of the other. But something just wasn't right this time, he wanted something more exciting than this but what exactly would be more exciting than toying with death. The raven pondered as a stop sign whizzed past his head grazing his cheek leaving behind a shallow cut that slowly began to bleed crimson onto his ivory skin. Izaya narrowed his crimson eyes in thought. Just as he turned into a nearby ally, the thought struck him. _What's better than toying with death "loving" an unpredictable monster_ , he thought with a giggle.

"Hey Shizu-chan?" the raven called as he suddenly stopped and turned on his heel to face the fuming monster behind him.

"WHAT!" the blond growled out through clenched teeth.

"I have a proposition for you." the raven informed the body guard with a playful grin.

Standing strait and dropping the stop sign he was holding. Shizuo tilted his head questioningly at the informant.

"And what exactly is this proposition of yours flea?" Shizuo sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Hee hee don't worry Shizuo you'll quite enjoy it. I'm sure." the raven giggled walking up to the towering blond monster. A wide grin spread across the ravens’ face.

"If you let me play one little game with you, I'll be your slave for as long as you like Shizu-chan."

Shizuos golden eyes widened not expecting such words to leave the ravens mouth in a million years. Something was definitely not right about this and what exactly did he mean by slave.

"Well?" the impatient raven urged poking Shizuo in the chest with his ringed pointer finger.

"First I want to know what the rules of the game are."

"OH, that's simple Shizzy you just have to behave yourself for a whole week."

Shizuo's right eye began to twitch at that. _Damn cocky flea_ , he thought gritting his teeth and doing his best not to just kill the flea right then and there especially when an even greater reward awaited him after this little game was over.

"And by behave myself you mean?"

"Controlling yourself from attacking me of course." Izaya replied leaning up on his tiptoes poking Shizuo's chest again for the annoying sake of it as that all too familiar smirk played across his lips.

"Fine." Shizuo said pushing the flea away hard enough that the raven landed on his butt with a wince.

"Yay! Game starts tomorrow Shizu-Chan!" the informant called waving as he watched the retreating back of the protozoan stalk out of the ally way. _This was going to be fun_ , Izaya thought as he stood brushing himself off.

He couldn't wait to see if the stupid brute would actually keep his word and not fly off the handle the moment he saw him. But of course, that was only the ruse, he used to get the monster to play his real game. Like the previews before a feature film or the teaser before a story begins. As these thoughts ran through the informants’ mind, he began to laugh manically earning strange looks from his lovely humans as he passed them on the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya was thrilled to begin his day more thrilled than he ever had been before because today was the start to his most anticipated game or should he say pre-game. He was going to make sure the brute “won” this one and be on his best behavior or at least as best as he could be without making the brute suspicious which meant just toning down the usual. Shizuo would think the flea was up to something anyways. Izaya left his condo with these words in mind. He made his way to the train station and boarded the train heading for Ikebukuro.  
One thing Izaya always hated about riding the train with his beloved humans was the tight space and bumping sweaty bodies coated in the choking stench of mingled colognes and perfumes that often caused his eyes to sting and water leaving him yearning for some fresh air. Oh, and don’t forget the groping hands that often found themselves on Izayas’ nice firm ass Because like always, some old perv like this one had to grab his ass oh how he wished, he could just cut off that disgusting appendage, humans were one thing, but maggots were another the aforementioned appendage was now making its way towards his crotch. Now he could only wish that his very male parts would deter the old perv but to the ravens chagrin the hand merely halted in its movements for a second before continuing its previous actions. At the end of his fuse with "Mr. Tentacles", Izaya pulled out his flick blade a slow smile cracking his face in two.  
"Either you remove your filthy hands, or I'll make you regret ever having them" Izaya warned in a thin whisper.  
“huh?” the maggot questioned  
Izaya turned around in one smooth motion and whispered against the man's ear as he pressed the blade hard enough against the flesh of the man's throat to cause a single drop of blood to slip free. “I said remove your filthy hands.”   
The old perv promptly slipped away into the crowd a very frightened look on his face. With a sigh, Izaya turned around to face out the glass panes embedded in the train's sliding doors once again. Stupid maggots hiding the beautiful flesh of his precious humans. A little while later and what felt like hours but was just one later the sound of a ding was heard along with the conductor's voice crackling out of the speakers as the current stop was announced.  
"Ding … Ikebukuro Station … ding …. Ikebukuro Station …. ding."  
With a sigh, Izaya stepped through the now open sliding doors onto the platform. He felt relief, the crowded train station like a second home, it wasn't as cramped as the train and therefor was a better place to watch his precious humans. Making his way up the stairs to the main streets of Ikebukuro, Izaya decided to head straight for Russia sushi his favorite place to eat mainly because they had the best Toro (fatty tuna) around. Also, the brute usually ate there as well with his boss Tom Tanaka, and how exactly was he to play the prelude to his game if one of the key players wasn't around? Upon reaching his destination, Izaya looked around the entrance for the brute but didn't see him anywhere. So, he decided to get some lunch and see if the protozoan was inside while he was at it. Pushing the glass door open Izaya walked into the sushi shop and walked up to the counter to ordered some Toro and found a good place to sit where he could observe his surroundings. Just as he started looking around for Shizuo again, Simon came by with his order.  
"You don't usually stay to eat Izaya." Simon said as he placed the Toro on the table.  
"Well today is a special occasion." Izaya replied with his signature smirk.  
Shizuo walked in after his boss Tom Tanaka sometime later. As he looked around, he caught the eye of one Izaya Orihara sitting at a table not far from the entrance where he stood. Clenching his fists, he resisted the urge to throw something at the meddlesome flea or simply to punch that damn smirk right off of his disgusting face. But he had a game to win and damn it all he was going to win it. As that thought crossed his mind, he noticed that the louse was calling him over with a slight bend of his fingers. With a grunt, he decided that he would have to except that the flea was going to do everything possible to make him loose this game. With that last thought, he walked over and sat across from Izaya with a scowl plainly plastered on his face as Tom took the seat on the left side of him with a wary glance at his body guard.  
"What do you want?" he managed to only grumble out even though he was barely able to keep himself from yelling at the raven-haired man before him.  
"I thought that since we're getting along so well as of late that we should at least eat lunch together right Shizu-chan" Izaya said faking innocence as he smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at both Shizuo and Tom.  
“you sound like your planning to do this more often.” With a frustrated sigh and a curious glance from Tom, Shizuo grumbled out the words.  
"You know what would be a grand idea Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed clapping his hands together as a wide grin turned up the corners of his mouth.  
"What?" the body guard asked with a glare.  
"We should eat lunch together every day this week" the raven-haired informant said with a knowing smile.  
Shizuos’ golden eyes widened as he realized just what Izaya was trying to do and with a curt nod he agreed to the ravens' request.  
The week seemed to pass by rather quickly after that with Izaya always waiting at the same table at the same time until Shizuo showed up for lunch, and after about three days of eating lunch with Izaya reluctantly so. Shizuo started to notice things he never had the chance to before. Now don't get me wrong he still hated the flea with a burning passion unlike any other, but now he felt that hate twisting into something much mess recognizable a kind of "like" but definitely not a “love” was forming for the damned louse. Though he would never admit it in a million years, he did find the flea to be quite good looking with the stark contrast of his raven black hair and crimson red eyes against his pearl white skin, and how those pale strawberry pink lips always seemed to capture his attention in mid conversation. Causing him to get these strange ideas of what those lips could do that would be much more productive than what they were currently occupied with.  
Then his eyes would begin to travel further down past the curve of his jaw bone to the point of his chin. Till they landed at the creamy white skin of the fleas' throat and the dip of the skin at the center of his slender collar bone causing him to start imagining what it would feel like to touch the louse, to kiss him, bite him, and hear his wanton moans as he wreathed beneath him. But of course, it wasn't long before the crimson eyed informant would interrupt his day dreaming and bring his once simmering anger back up to a roaring boil with yet another teasing word or action. Sure, the face was nice even dare he say handsome, but the moment the raven-haired man opened his mouth all thought of him being a handsome likable man went right out the window in a flash.  
On the morning of the fourth day Shizuo found himself in a rather odd predicament as thoughts of those crimson eyes staring up at him in submission played behind his eyelids as his mind balanced on the thin line between conscious and unconscious. He imagined those soft strawberry pink lips pressing against the tip of his cock as they slowly parted allowing the hard organ into the warm wetness within. He let his hand slide into his boxers gripping himself firmly as he pumped himself to the fantasy of a sweet submissive Izaya letting him fuck that hot wet throat of his.  
“ngh! fuck” He pumped a little harder, faster he was close.  
At this point he could almost hear the muffled moans and groans of the damned flea as if they were echoing in his very room. The slight choking gag and wet sucking sounds as his cock slipped in deeper till it couldn’t go any further causing the fleas face to be buried in the downy soft hair there. Those crimson eyes bulging slightly at the lack of oxygen and the brute felt his balls empty as he imagined his cum sliding down the fleas’ throat in thick wet globs. He sighed pumping more slowly riding out the last strands of his orgasm.  
Shizuo was not thrilled to have woken up in such a state to have masturbated to the flea of all people, but he had to admit that it was the most vivid fantasy he had ever experienced, and he’d never orgasmed so hard to just a fantasy either. The down side was the mess in his boxers but that was quickly remedied with a shower and a change of clothes. The boxers thrown into the laundry to be dealt with later. He left the house that morning a little grumpier than usual and his usual for this week was bad enough to begin with. He was looking forward to lunch with the flea a great deal less as well.  
Izaya on the other hand was his usual self for the most part content with how well the Neanderthal had been doing with only four days to go including today of course. He had not slept at all that night as he was busy with work. Tying up the loose ends of a few side jobs, gathering some intel on a few interesting people, setting all his chess pieces in place for the moves to be made in the future. He was still at his desk when Nami came in that morning at 9:00 exactly where she had left him the previous evening when she left at midnight.  
“ah Nami is it that time already?” the informant said swiveling around to face her.  
“I should presume you pulled an all-nighter again?”  
“hahahaha! Looks like it”  
“I’ll go make some coffee then” she said leaving the rather overzealous informant to his work.  
A while later she came back into the room with two steaming cups of coffee in her hands and placed one on an empty space on the informants’ desk which was unusually cluttered with papers and other work-related things. Work continued till a little before noon when Izaya stood from his chair grabbed his usual coat and left with a smile and wave to Nami. It was time for him to meet up with Shizuo for their daily lunch date. The raven was only ever late if it benefited him in some way so as usual he was early when he passed through the entrance to Russia Sushi. Taking a seat at the usual table he sat watching the other patrons his mind full of the monster he was to serve soon. His thoughts swapped constantly from tactical planning to how those honey gold eyes seemed to almost undress him at times as they sat across from each other. How instead of his usual scowl that seemed to be his permanent reaction to the informant there was a look of almost frustrated longing. Izaya wondered if he could use this to his advantage but then also wondered if he even really wanted to.  
Shizuo walked into the restaurant late as usual and took his seat across from the flea the shadow of his early morning jack still clinging to his mind. Simon then made his way over with their usual orders. They thanked the Russian as usual giving smiles that said don’t inquire any further. Simon nodded and left the strange pair to their own devices once again.  
“late again Shizzy” Izaya cooed  
“why change it now” Shizuo shrugged struggling with the two images of the damned louse that kept swapping out.  
“you seem distracted rough morning?”  
“something like that”  
The raven tilted his head peering up at the brute with curiosity. He wasn’t himself no scowl, no biting words. It was truly a sight to see the man seem completely lost, distracted by something he was seeing in the raven. The rest of their lunch went by much quieter than the previous ones as the informant continued to simply study this new side to his monster yes, his terribly fascinating monster had just become that much more interesting.  
As the week ended, Shizuo wondered what exactly he was going to do with Izaya now that his old plans were ruined by these strange and confusing thoughts. That now echoed through his mind every waking moment since he first realized how attractive the informant could be when he wasn't running that god damn mouth of his. Now Shizuo had long since gotten past his I'm not gay stage back in high school, but he never really did find someone. He could crave or want like he suddenly did now. Occasionally, he would have a short fling though none of his relationships lasted long enough for anyone to really notice or even care not that he was hiding the fact he was gay, just not shouting it at the top of his lungs like so many others seemed to like to do. He was secure in his sexuality and wasn't one to pretend just for the sake of others either. But he wasn’t going to come right out and confess to the flea. Especially since he still hated the louses’ guts and wasn't sure if it was really love or just lust at this point, but he was going to make sure the flea paid for what he has done.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The beginning of the next week or should it be said the beginning of the true game began with a phone call. Izaya had decided to call the brute give them something to begin with something besides forced lunch dates. They had set up a time today, Monday. To meet as the start of Izayas' slavery under Shizuo was to begin. Izaya was both thrilled and nervous never had he put the reins in someone else's hands before without already knowing the outcome of course. Now he had done exactly that, and it thrilled him even more not knowing what was going to happen next.

Shizuo on the other hand was trying to come to terms with what exactly he was planning to do. Since they had planned to meet in one of the night clubs that practically took over the streets of the Roppongi district, he knew that Izaya had at least planned for something that required such a place. Now he was left to wonder about whether to go through with his plan. He wanted to surprise the flea wanted to shake him up make him loose that kingly facade and show the true face that lay beneath his harlequins' mask.

It wasn't too long before both men were forced to stop their thinking and head for club GasPanic. It was already 10-o-clock and they were set to meet at 12 so they quickly got ready and headed out their doors in their best party garb. Izaya was the first to leave not being one to show up late. He always left early for any appointment or date not that he went on many dates' seeing as people weren't very fond of him as it is especially if they knew about his reputation. Take that along with the fact that Izaya hasn't ever really gotten any sort of sexual cravings for another human being male or female, and you get a recipe for a 25-year-old virgin. But over the last week, he found himself feeling strange, different from usual. He never thought that just one human being. Wait no, he never thought that the monster of all people could ever take over his train of thought so thoroughly. No matter what he was thinking about or doing somehow it always led back to that stupid protozoan. This irked Izaya a bit seeing as he was supposed to always be in control of everything including himself, but somehow that damn Neanderthal always managed to fuck it all up, which is the main reason for Izayas' hatred of the man. With a sigh Izaya pushed all his nagging thoughts to the back of his mind and just focused on keeping up his perfect mask as he made his way to club GasPanic.

Shizuo left quite a bit later around 11-o-clock. As he waited, he probably went through at least a pack of cigarettes in the last 4 hours, mainly because he kept breaking them between his fingers every time the image of Izaya half-naked beneath him popped into his head, sure he liked the image, but he would have preferred it to be someone other than the louse. He was now forcing himself out the door at the last minute, which meant he would most likely show up late at least that hadn’t changed.

 

*~Mean while~*

 

Izaya stood against the bar as he waited for Shizuo to show up. Holding his fourth drink in his hand, he swirled the contents absentmindedly feeling a slight floating feeling like clouds in his head. “I hope this helps” he muttered to himself before chugging it down and placing it on the coaster next to him. His nerves were going to get the best of him if that damned monster didn’t show up soon. It had been over an hour since Izaya had gotten there which meant Shizuo was already running a good 30 minutes late. How very typical of the Neanderthal Izaya thought as he looked up at the door to see if the damn brute was there. Only to have his crimson eyes widen as a very tall blond man walked through the doorway wearing a tight fitting open necked light blue dress shirt that exposed a very well-muscled honey toned chest and a pair of tight-fitting black jeans that perfectly showed of the man's well-formed ass his long fingers slipped into the pockets at the man’s hips. The man's honey yellow eyes flickered across the dance floor before landing on the informant a slight grimace pulled at the man’s thin lips. The very sexy giant then began to make his way towards Izaya weaving through the crowd of dancing bodies stopping just as he reached the raven.

As he towered over the flea Shizuo took a moment to look him over, noticing how the thin fabric of Izayas' t-shirt clung to the very subtle muscles of the smaller man's chest he gave an appreciative grunt as he leaned down his right hand on the counter behind the wide-eyed raven as the other rested at his own hip. Before letting his eyes drift further down to the tight dark gray skinny jeans that perfectly show cased the fleas' round firm ass and long thin legs.

"Sorry to make you wait so long." Shizuo said noticing the slight dust of pink on the informant’s cheeks.

"it's alright … Master" Izaya said blinking a little surprised by their close proximity.

“Master?" Shizuo drawled letting his left hand raise up to gently grasp the fleas chin.

"Yes… Master, I am yours starting today.” Crimson eyes darted to the side in feigned embarrassment.

With a chuckle Shizuo backed off grabbing a hold of the louses’ wrist pulling him to a more secluded part of the club.

"Master?" Izaya questioned warily. This wasn’t normal behavior for the brute and Izaya couldn’t help but feel his heart begin to beat a little faster and hopped it was just the alcohol going to his head.

Shizuo let out a sigh pulling the informant up against his chest. It really did make the flea seem so very small and fragile when they were this close. The vulnerable look in those crimson eyes as they gazed up at him had to be on purpose. Was the damned louse purposefully egging him on? Well if the flea wanted it he certainly wasn’t going to refuse. Leaning down and grabbing the fleas chin he pressed his lips against the smaller males in a bruising kiss. Tasting the slight tang of alcohol on his tongue. Izayas’ fists beat deftly against the brute's chest his body twisting slightly in a failed attempt to get free. Shizuo slid his free had around the ravens’ waist and up under the raven's shirt letting his fingers caress the supple warm flesh of the fleas’ lower back as his tongue pressed against the informants’ rosy lips asking for entrance. When it wasn't granted he pinched at the ravens’ hip causing him to gasp in pain allowing Shizuos’ tongue to enter and explore this newly opened part of the slender raven. Izaya almost bit down on the blondes’ tongue but the feeling of the brutes’ large rough hand sliding into his jeans grasping one firm globe and needing it stopped that plan dead in its tracks as he gasped at the pleasant sensation. Giving in with a pained whimper Izaya let his body relax. He knew that there was no way out of this especially since the damn brute had set his mind to it.


	5. Chapter 5

 

The brute had left angry red marks across the expanse of creamy white skin from below the informant's ear to his collar bone ending at his newly exposed shoulder in a matter of seconds. Shizuo had then began to lick and nip at Izaya's throat and collar bone as he massaged or more like groped roughly at the raven's ass causing the flea to mewl out in pleasure and pain.

Head foggy and clouded with lust, Izaya had begun to wonder why Shizuo was doing this. He gave no signs of wanting to all last week. In fact, there had been no significant change in the brute's behavior at all. Then suddenly, he's all over him like a bitch in heat a very big very strong bitch in heat no less. He wasn't really complaining, or anything I mean, he was feeling hot under the collar himself at the moment. However, he wasn't aware that the brute was even interested. He expected the brute to make him do some degrading act not have sex with him, even though if word got out that he had had sex with the bleach blond Neanderthal then he would feel embarrassed to say the least. Wait did the brute even know that he was a virgin? If he didn't then Izaya was in for some serious hurt. Especially if that damn Neanderthal didn't know what he was doing.

Of course, Izaya had researched the brute quite thoroughly and knew that the brute was gay still is obviously since he was already trying to get into the raven's pants, but the protozoan had had so few relationships that the informant had to doubt his sexual knowledge and capabilities. Not that Izaya was one to talk seeing as he never had any encounters of the sexual nature himself, not even masturbation.

Izaya's train of thought was quite suddenly derailed when Shizuo slid his hand further beneath the back of the informant's pants. Letting his fingers slid along the crease between his cheeks before nudging his middle finger against the flea's tight pink hole.

"Nn! wait" Izaya moaned out in surprise pushing against Shizuo's chest.

"Scared Izaya?" Shizuo said with an amused tone.

"N-no. Just a little sudden" Izaya panted pressing himself closer to the brutes’ chest in an attempt to get away from the circling finger that caused his already hardening member to twitch with anticipation.

"If it’s so sudden why are you so eagerly shaking that ass of yours?" the brute teased with narrowed liquid gold eyes.

"Monster." The raven mumbled looking at the ground stubbornly.

"Heh I never thought I'd see you like this flea." Shizuo said letting a wide grin spread across his face as he pulled Izaya's groin closer to his own letting the finger retreat for now.

"ngh! Shizuo" Izaya moaned twisting and turning in the brutes hold unable to bear the growing heat in his loins any longer.

"And you're actually calling me by my name to." An amused Shizuo said as he looked over the flushed and disheveled raven-haired man in his arms.

Izaya stopped his movement as he realized what he had just done and just stood there glaring at the brute with pouty lips in defiance. Shizuo chuckled and with one fluid motion he grabbed the small tube of lube from his pocket and twisted Izaya around pining the raven's hands above his head with one of his own. So, that the raven's ass was facing him as it stuck out from the curve of the informant's body. Sliding down the flea's pants and boxers to his ankles and unbuttoning his own, he generously lubricated his fingers, after opening the bottle with his mouth, and began to nudge his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle at Izaya's entrance. “don’t” the raven ordered not wanting to give in so easily to the brute. With a surprised squeak from the raven, the first finger slid in, and the brute began to wiggle it around as he worked a second finger in. “I said don’t” the flea growled as he tried to move away from the monster behind him bringing his hips in ward but Shizuo was persistent and got the second finger in effectively halting the flea’s movements as he whimpered in pain as he bit his bottom lip and leaned into the wall sticking his ass out more in response.

“good boy stay still if you don’t want this to hurt more than necessary” the blond cooed in the informants’ ear as he wiggled the fingers inside the lean raven haired man.

Izaya pressed his head against the wall as he panted trying to keep his mind from focusing on the excruciating pain in his rear. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut as a third finger slid in, and Shizuo began to scissor his fingers as he stretched the flea's entrance. “your loosening up nicely now” Shizuo shifted removing his fingers and lubricating his throbbing cock before pressing into the raven’s entrance. It was just the tip but Izaya could already feel the girth stretching him to a point of aching almost stinging pain that caused him to hold his breath.

Turning the raven's head to face him Shizuo pressed his lips against the louses as he slammed himself fully into Izaya causing the raven to utter a muffled scream into the forced kiss. As Shizuo just held himself there enjoying the heat and pleasure that filled him, the flea's rectal muscles twitch around him. Tears openly stream down the smaller man's flushed cheeks. The blond monster let go of the slender ravens’ head breaking the rough kiss.

"It …. it hurts …. Take … take it out." Izaya whimpered against the wall as the brute began to thrust into him.

"Stop …. Please." He begged letting his nails scrapped against the wall.

Shizuo shifted as he continued to thrust deeper and deeper into the informant. Just as the pain was getting to be too much for Izaya, the brute hit the sensitive bundle of nerves known as the prostate eliciting a guttural groan almost moan from the surprised informant. He was almost able to stand the brute jack hammering him into the wall and even occasionally let out little mewls of pleasure as his mind clouded over.

"Nnnnnn stop." Izaya mumbled into the wall still wanting the pain to go away or at least stop being reinvigorated with every forceful thrust that only helped to further keep his mind from fully clouding over. There was something overly primal about the way Shizuo fucked him both hands on his slender hips as he pounded hard into him as if driven solely by his own pleasure.

It wasn't long after that he gave in shifting his hips just enough to get more contact to that place that helped ease the pain even a little. He took one of his hands off the wall and began to stroke himself Intime with the brutes’ thrusts. “ _Might as well get something out of this”_ he thought to himself. What felt like forever later a loud moan slipped from between the informants’ lips as his walls tightened and loosened messaging Shizuos’ cock causing the brute to cum as well. Panting they both rode out their orgasms. Izaya felt the warm sticky sensation of Shizuos’ cum running down his inner thigh, and sighed wondering how he was going to clean that out of his jeans later.

Another few minutes passed before they drew apart. Izaya collapsing to his knees wincing as his back side ached in protest, and Shizuo leaned forward to rest his head against the wall putting himself back into his pants. The informant managed, after a little while, to re-cloth himself and turn around so that his back was against the wall wincing and letting out a few pained groans as he did so.

Looking down at the flea, Shizuo straightened up and fixed his clothes. Izaya glared back up at him. A smirk spread across the brutes’ lips “you look pissed flea”. “shut up” The raven growled back. He felt more violated then regretful, but he had started this game, and though it had taken a very unexpected turn, it was still his game, and he was going to enjoy it. Besides they say it gets better after the first time.

Shizuo found the fleas’ defiance and anger to be rather pleasant. He would have hated it if the flea had gone soft on him after only on rough fuck. “Need some help?” He teased offering the flea his hand. Izaya swatted away the offered hand and shakily stood up on his own still giving the blond monster a deadly glare.

 

“gross why’d you have to cum inside” The raven groaned grimacing in disgust.

“would you have rather I came all over your back?”

Izaya shivered at the thought “No. That’s worse”

 

The blond was having far too much fun watching the flea try to crawl out of his own skin to even begin to think about any consequences that might come from his actions. He slid his fingers beneath the fleas’ chin lifting it up so that their eyes met.

 

“How does it feel to be claimed by a monster flea?” The blond asked an amused grin on his face.

“Just as it should. Terrible” The raven said removing himself from the brutes’ hold “I’m going home before this gets even more uncomfortable” His crimson eyes looking down at his crotch before he turned and weaved his way through the crowd and out the door.

 

Shizuo was pleased with himself having “won” against the flea at least for now. Though he was sure the next time they met the louse wouldn’t be so easy. He decided to spend some time at the club relax some before heading home.


	6. Chapter 6

 

*~The next day~*

 

Izaya awoke feeling groggy. His whole-body throbbing like his heart beat could be felt throughout every inch of it and just the slightest movement of his limbs caused him to wince and recoil in pain. It took a while before he finally decided it was time to get out of bed and forced himself to sit up. At the sharp pain that ran straight up his spine from his tail bone he let a whimper like groan to escape his slightly parted lips. It wasn't long before the memories of last night's activities came back into his throbbing head a little more vividly than he would have liked, and he let his head fall into his hands in dismay.

"Stupid monster" Izaya sighed.

Peeking through his fingers at his bedside table he grimaced at the angry crimson numbers on his alarm clock that read out 1:00pm. For you see Izaya always woke up at 8:00am on the dot naturally every morning, so he never felt the need to set his extremely under used alarm clock. This morning however, for once he wished he had. Starting late just wasn't his thing. With a curse under his breath, Izaya sighed forcing himself out of bed, and into the shower.

When Izaya limped into his "office" he got a very curious glance from Namie before the woman shook her head and turned back to the book she was reading. Ignoring her as usual Izaya sat down gingerly in his computer chair to begin the day's work.

 

*~Shizuo time~*

 

Shizuo on the other hand had woken up feeling refreshed and better than he had in quite a while. A wide grin plastered its self across his face as he stretched. Looking over at the clock on his dresser his grin turned into a surprised stare as he processed the time 9:00am. He had woken up earlier than his usual noon for the first time in about a year. The last time being when Izaya had decided to pay him a house call far too early in the morning since that day the flea has never dared to wake up the sleeping giant again. The body guard climbed out of bed and into the shower. As he was tying his red bow tie in the bathroom mirror the memories of last night crept their way back into the forefront of his mind.

 

"Wonder if the damned louse can even walk” He chuckled to himself.

 

Since today is his day off Shizuo decided that he would mess with the flea again since last night was only the beginning of his plans to humiliate Izaya. He walked over to his closet where he kept the object that he was going to use to humiliate Izaya with next and pulled the large white box off the top shelf in his closet before he left for Izayas’ flat.

 

*~Izaya~*

 

A knock came from Izayas' front door shortly after Namie had left to get his lunch. Standing Izaya went to answer the door. Opening it Izaya was surprised to see Shizuo standing on the other side. He didn’t expect to have to deal with the brute so soon.

"Hey there flea. I got a present for you." Shizuo said with an all too pleased grin.

"A present?" Izaya said narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Yep, here go put it on." the blond said holding out the large white box.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're smiling."

"Come on."

"No."

"What’s in the box?" Izaya asked crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm sure you’ll like it." Shizuo said pushing the box into Izayas’ arms.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Izaya stood in the doorway of his flat eyes wide with a slight grimace on his face. "No, I am not accepting this thing." he said sternly as he pushed the box back at the brute and turned walking into his flat.

"You already agreed to be my slave, and slaves do what their masters tell them now put it on." Shizuo said gruffly as he grabbed Izayas' arm and turned him around to face him.

He could see fire in Izayas eyes but also the defeat on his face.

"Fine." was all the informant said before taking the large white box from Shizuo and closing the door to his bedroom behind him.

 

*~Thirty minutes later~*

 

"What the hell is taking you so long!?" Shizuo yelled from the couch in the main room of Izayas' flat where he was sitting.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me!" Izaya called back with a tone full of humiliated, reluctance.

The door opened and Izaya stepped out wearing a complete girls school uniform which consisted of black mary janes, thigh high white stockings with red bows and lace at the top, a short red plaid pleated skirt that came to about mid-thigh allowing around and inch of skin to show in between, and a puffy short sleeved blouse with a red ribbon tied in a bow at his neck completed the outfit.

"I’m not one for expletives but what the fuck Shizuo?" asked a blushing Izaya as he tried to pull the skirt down further attempting cover himself.

Shizuo immediately burst out laughing at the subdued looking Izaya.

"Sh-shut up! This is really uncomfortable; the panties are squeezing me in all the wrong places." the raven mumbled in defense.

"Bwahahaha! I can't believe you actually put it on." The blond said as he tried to quiet his laughter.

With a growl Izaya stomped towards Shizuo pointing his finger in the body guards face as he said, "this is not funny you stupid Neanderthal! What exactly is that twisted brain of yours planning to do to me?"

"Oh nothing, though I was hoping that you wouldn't mind going on a date with me." Shizuo replied with an amused grin.

Just then Namie walked through the front door only to stop, shake her head at the scene before her, place the bag containing Izayas Toro on the coffee table, and leave without a word. Izaya knew that just because she hadn't said anything didn't mean she wasn't going to use this against him later so with a grunt he agreed to go out with Shizuo.

"Good and just in case you were thinking that you'd be able to change, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're going out just like that." Shizuo said with a smirk.

With a curse under his breath Izaya walked out the front door leaving the bag of Toro behind as a very pleased Shizuo following right behind.

As the two walked down the street hand in hand, because that is how Shizuo wanted it, they got curious glances and quiet snickers from the people passing by.

"Why do we have to hold hands?" Izaya asked trying to pull his hand away but Shizuos’ vice like grip kept it firmly in place.

"Because we're on a date of course." the blond replied with a smile and a wink.

Giving up on getting his hand out of Shizuos' the raven let out a defeated sigh and decided that if the brute wanted to play dirty then he would just have to play dirtier.


	8. Chapter 8

 

When they arrived at Russia sushi and had taken their seats after ordering, Izaya smiled as he slipped his right foot out of his shoe moving it forward till he touched the brute's calf and began to rub slowly up. By the time it was noticed, he had reached the blonde's knee.

"What the hell?" Shizuo exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Stop it before someone notices."

With a wink Izaya slid his foot the rest of the way up and wiggled his toes against the now growing bulge in the startled brute's pants. Shizuo hissed in response as he slid back in his chair trying to get away from the ravens probing toes.

"Dammit." Shizuo growled just as Simon set down their food.

"What wrong Shizuo?" he questioned the blond before turning to look at the smirking informant.

"Nothing." Shizuo answered glaring back at Izaya.

"Izaya? That you? Why you wear girly outfit?" Simon exclaimed in surprised recognition.

"Why don't you ask Shizu-chan hmmm?" the seething informant answered with a forced smile.

"Never mind." The Russian said as he held his hands up in surrender shaking his head.

"Just don't wreak place." He said leaving the two to their glare off.

"Get your foot out of my crotch already!" Shizuo hissed biting his lip against another wave of pleasurable electric shocks as Izaya continued to poke, prod, and wiggle his toes against the blonde's groin.

"Hmmmm? Nope." the raven chirped

Shizuo deciding that words weren't going to fix his problem scooted back his chair so that the flea couldn't reach him without making what he was doing obvious to those around them. Feeling that his problem was solved at least for the moment the blond began to eat. However, Izaya wasn't going to let the brute feel comfortable just yet and rose from his seat and walked around the table to stand next to Shizuo.

"What are you doing Flea?" Shizuo questioned warily swallowing.

Izaya just smiled and plopped down onto Shizuo’s open lap wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck as he leaned in and whispered into the brute's ear. "You're going to pay for this."

With that said, Izaya let his right hand slide up into Shizuos golden blond locks letting his fingers curl as he grasped a hold and pulled the body guards head back exposing the brute's neck. With a chuckle, Izaya moved his head down and licked up the length of the blonde's throat causing him to shutter at the sensation. With a giggle, Izaya licked the lobe of Shizuo's ear sucking it into his mouth as he gently bit down letting his tongue run along the bottom eliciting a slight groan from the larger man. Shizuo then moved his hand up Izaya's thigh sliding it behind the raven's thigh until he felt the firm smooth roundness of the informant's ass and gave it a good pinch casing the raven to jump with a squeak of surprise.

"Ouch!" the raven exclaimed almost jumping off of Shizuo's lap.

"What you expect ya leech!" Shizuo retorted standing up forcing the flea off his lap completely and grabbed the ravens’ wrist.

"Let go!" Izaya growled yanking his arm attempting to break free.

Shizuo just sneered as he dragged the louse from the restaurant and into a nearby ally where he forced the flea up against the wall face first. The raven collided with a dull thud and a pained groan.

"I don't think you quite understand what it means to be mine." The blond growled into the raven's ear.

"Nnnn." the informant winced as Shizuos’ body pushed him further against the wall till he was almost flush against its surface.

"I was really hopping to enjoy this outing and this outfit." The body guard said as he trailed his fingers along the hem of the short-pleated skirt the informant was wearing causing the flea to wiggle at the ticklish touch to his thighs.

"Looks like I'm going to have to punish you for your insubordination instead."

"I-I'm sorry Ma-Master." Izaya squeaked into the wall fearing the strange calmness in the brute's demeanor and voice.

"Too late for apologies my dear." Shizuo cooed into Izaya's ear as he grabbed roughly at the smaller males’ hips pulling him into a rather compromising position that left his back bent at almost a ninety-degree angle.

Izaya sucked in a sharp breath at the sharp pain that settled in the middle of his back as Shizuo's hands slid down to push apart his legs before sliding back up to hook his fingers into the elastic band of the silk panties that held the informant's cock uncomfortably against his stomach. They came off with a quick jerk and slid quickly down to pool at his feet once the taller man had let go. Izaya closed his eyes preparing himself for dry penetration but instead they flew open with a gasp as a sharp pain stemming from the tip of his penis shot strait up his spine as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. What the heck is that damn protozoan doing to me? Unwilling to look down, he bit his bottom lip against the next wave of pain as his body shuddered. Whatever it was it was sharp, and the brute was twisting it against his slit

"Enjoying yourself?" The brute asked with a sadistic lilt to his voice.

"What are you… ah! doinnnn?" the raven groaned.

As the informant was opening his eyes after another sharp sting, he saw something shiny glint in the little bit of sunlight that made its way into the ally just by his head.

"I found it tucked away in your panties you naughty little thing."

Shit! He. Found my. Fuck. The informant concluded with sudden panic.

"Oh, don't worry you're not bleeding just a little red." The blond emphasized the last word with a hard squeeze of the raven's semi erect member.

"Ahhh!"

"Who would have thought you to be a bit of a masochist now sadistic sure but masochistic is another story all together." The brute said with an amused chuckle.

The raven felt panic crawl up and settle in the back of his throat and stay there long after he heard the sound of his flick blade snap close and the tightness of the brute's hand lessen to something a bit more tolerable. As the body guard rubbed him into a kind of numb almost aroused panic, he felt the brute's own erection bump against his ass as his body moved back and forth with the not so kind strokes of the brute's work worn hand. It was on the verge of being good but the occasional pinch to the tip, reminding Izaya of the knife each time the overly sensitive part was touched, kept him from fully enjoying the ticklish feeling the brute's calloused hand left in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't know how long it had been since he was slammed into the wall or how long ago the brute had stopped stroking him and had begun to insert himself into his unprepared entrance, but he was fairly certain that the brute had not been kind enough to bring lube and that the next movement would feel excruciatingly painful, and it was. It hurt so much to have something so thick with only a bit of spit to lubricate forced, with a few good thrusts, into his far too tender rectum and tear him in two, or at least that's how it felt, and he was pretty sure the warm wetness he was feeling on his thighs wasn't cum.

Shizuo ruthlessly jack hammered into the small raven causing him to tremble and whimper against the wall letting out the occasional shriek of pain. Izaya had begun to bite his bottom lip in an attempt to keep himself from crying though it was no use the tears slipped free and he tasted the salty copper flavor of blood and tears as his face pressed into the wall.

Eventually the blood had lubricated, along with Shizuo's pre-cum, the informant's rectum enough to make the experience almost bearable. Izaya was able to stem his tears and his cock became semi hard again as the brute's thrusts slowed and brushed up against the sensitive bundle of nerves not far from his entrance. Wanting it to be over already, Izaya began to rock back into every one of the blonde's thrusts causing Shizuo to pick up speed as his climax came to a head. Luckily for Izaya his sharp staccato thrust hit him right in the sweet spot causing them both to come, Shizuo first, and slump against the wall.

Slipping free of the brutes hold and cock, Izaya knelt on the wet ground panting.

_Why is it always painful?_ He questioned no one in particular.

"Sorry." Came the regretful voice of the Monster.

Looking up Izaya saw that deep ridges of almost a worried contemplation settled into the brute's rather handsome features as he glanced at the blood and cum leaking from the raven. Izaya couldn't help but smile at that. Because the brute really was a strange creature sadistic one moment and apologetic the next, he wondered then if he really did have a masochistic streak going just as the brute had said.

"Master shouldn't apologize; I deserved my punishment for my naughtiness." Izaya said with an almost teasing smirk as if wanting the Neanderthal to regret his apology. In fact, the smile was from him planning how he’d get back at the monster.

"Damn flea." Was all he got as the brute pulled him to his feet and straitened his clothes.

"I hope you know how to clean silk." The blond said dangling the water-soaked panties in front of Izayas’ nose.

"Why would I need to know that?" The raven questioned with a slight tilt of his head.

"Because you are going to thoroughly clean this outfit for next time." Shizuo stated bluntly.

"Fine." The raven growled as he snatched the offending garment from the body guard.

Why does there have to be a next time, and why do I have to walk home in a short skirt and no underwear? Kami-Sama must hate me. Izaya lamented.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Izaya stomped through the front door of his flat. The once soaking wet panties held tightly in his hand in an attempt to hide them. Noticing the bag on the counter, he walked over and sniffed the contents finding them to be a bit fishy. He promptly dumped it in the trash. He was glad that Namie wasn't there to chastise him and comment on his rather feminine appearance (and the mess currently coating his inner thighs). He really didn't have the time or stamina to argue with her. Grimacing as he wiggled, most of the pain had disappeared during his very embarrassing walk home leaving behind this uncomfortably dry sticky feeling along with a dull ache that now preoccupied his thoughts.

"I need a shower a really long and hot one" noticing the slight dirtiness of his words he blushed and rushed off to the bathroom to get that much needed shower throwing off his clothes the whole way.

Once the water was at the right temperature he got in letting the hot steaming water wash off the now cold sticky cum and blood from along his crack and inner thighs. He grabbed a rag, poured soap on it and lathered himself scrubbing roughly trying to remove the feeling that still lingered on his skin from the long walk home. He deemed himself clean enough he rinsed and exited the shower wrapping himself in a towel and left the bathroom into his bedroom where he plopped onto his king-sized bed. Looking around at the mess of clothing on the floor his skirt at the door to the living room/office the panties not far from that then came his shirt and socks all dirty and covered in disgusting bodily fluids that he had no idea how to clean off. He sighed as he began to pick them up one by one as carefully as possible so that he didn't get any on himself before taking them and throwing them in the washer hoping that soaking them in hot soapy water would help to remove the filth. He then went back to his room to get dressed so that he could finish the day's work before it got too late.

Shizuo on the other hand was sitting in his apartment planning the next terrible thing he was going to do to Izaya. He was quite happy with the way their roles had reversed how he was the one playing the games and Izaya was forced to participate. He also found that he liked the way Izayas’ slender form looked in that school girl outfit and he wanted to see the informant dressed in many more feminine outfits in the near future. But the planning wasn't going as well as he'd hoped it would. Thoughts of Izayas’ slender form shaking against the brick wall whimpering as he pounded into the ravens' tight ass kept interrupting his thought process. The next plan wasn't supposed to involve sex; he didn't want that to be the only thing they did. He wanted to claim the informant not just his body. Besides he ended up hurting the raven every time. He wasn’t sure if that was due to his inpatients or his long-lived hatred of the louse, but he did know that it turned him on quite a bit more than it should.

In the end those dirty thoughts caused the blond to slip off his boxers and grab a hold of his erect cock. As he began to slowly stroke it thoughts of Izaya filled his mind, he moaned out and pressed the pad of his thumb into the slit at the tip and rubbed hard causing electric shocks of pleasure to course through his groin. His other hand grasped his balls rubbing them as he returned to stroking along the shaft. He bit his bottom lip as he threw his head back trying to keep from moaning too loud. His head swam as the sound of Izayas voice filled his mind though the words were muddled by his own sounds of pleasure.

" Ngh! Izaya!" he called out as he released.

He sat there panting for a while relishing the afterglow before getting up and walking into the bathroom to clean up. He washed his hands and grabbed a washcloth soaking it in steaming hot water before ringing it out and cleaning up what was left of his cum on his inner thighs and member. Afterwards, he crawled into bed for a little shut eye. As he slept, he dreamed of a wonderful new plan to make Izaya his mind and body.


	10. Chapter 10

 

A few days later Shizuo appeared on Izaya’s door step and was let in by Nami without much more than a questioning glance. He found Izaya typing away at his computer which he figured was how the flea’s day usually went when he wasn't out causing trouble. Izaya looked up just as the brute took a seat on one of the two black leather couches that sat opposite with a wooden coffee table between.

"Shizzy!" Izaya said smiling brightly.

"I thought you had a much nicer name for me?" Shizuo said raising an eyebrow at the informant.

"M-master please don't" The informant said blushing and feigning embarrassment while glancing to where Nami was. Nami just ignored the two perfectly content to be left out of whatever bullshit they were up to.

Shizuo grimaced at the fakeness of the fleas’ words "Not as nice as I remember"

Izaya just simply giggled and went back to typing away at his computer.

"You gonna get off that contraption yet?"

"Hmmm? Does master want me for something?" Izaya cooed

"Just get your ass over here"

"Hai!" the raven said clicking at a few things before standing up and walking over to sit across from the brute.

"Not there here" the bleach blond said patting his lap.

Izaya got up and sat on Shizuo’s lap straddling the bleach blond as he did so. The body guard placed his hands on the informant’s hips as he looked up into that calculatingly cold gaze that contrasted quite nicely with the sweet smile he wore.

"What are you planning now?"

"Many things" the informant replied with a smirk

This irked Shizuo, he hated the fact that he could never seem to read the ravens mind never get one step ahead. He ever so wanted to see an expression of shock, of true embarrassment or even well any real emotion on the informants face but nothing he did ever seemed to truly faze the man.

"Anyways what brings my dear sweet master to my lovely abode?"

“can you stop with the whole sweet act I think even my bones might rot from the fakeness flea” Shizuo said with a grimace

“master doesn’t like well maybe you’ll prefer this instead”

With that Izaya leaned forward licking along Shizuo’s earlobe causing the blond to grip his hips a bit more firmly noting the favorable response Izaya bit Shizuo’s ear just hard enough to elicit a pained moan from the larger male who immediately pushed Izaya off of himself.

“what was that for?” Shizuo said rubbing his ear and furrowing his brow at the smirking man now sitting next to him

“heh heh you still haven’t answered my question yet”

"right, about that" the blond said looking away from the informant

"why so shy? I'd think after fucking we'd be past that phase Shizzy"

Shizuo turned back to the informant with a growl. Glaring down at the raven, he wondered how he thought having the stupid flea as a slave was a good idea, but he came here to ask the flea out on his day off and sure he didn't have to ask. He just felt it proper even if the god damn louse had to listen to every word he said.

"wanna go somewhere?"

Izaya blinked feigning surprise "you're asking for it this time?"

"not sex a real date talking, holding hands, and kissing that sort of thing"

"aww your trying to be all romantic hee hee sure Shizzy"

Holding down the words he really wanted to say, he asked where the raven wanted to go to which Izaya replied the amusement park. Which made Shizuo wonder a bit on what the raven was planning to do there because it obviously wouldn't be anything normal like ride the Ferris wheel and kiss at the top or share a sundae you know the usual couple stuff.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Shizuo stood in front of the gates to the amusement park with a rather too pleased Izaya by his side. He turned glowering at the man in the ticket booth and grumbled “two please”. The man shakily handed Shizuo the two tickets and his change before quickly adverting his eyes and saying almost in audibly “enjoy the park”. Handing one of the bracelets to Izaya, Shizuo strode through the gates and asked what the informant would like to do. Izaya happily quipped “I’d like to know what master would like to do.” Shizuo gave the raven a suspicious glance before walking over to the octopus showing the attendant his ticket and taking a seat with Izaya in one of the swinging seats. “So, master likes these kinds of rides hmm?” The raven pondered allowed “I guess” the Blond responded with a shrug.

The ride was a quick one that had both men pressed against the back of their seats with Izaya being pushed against the brutes side for much of the spinning and rising and falling of the ride. The other riders screamed and laughed in excitement while all Shizuo could focus on was the feeling of the fleas’ warm slim frame being pressed against his own larger one. The flea on the other hand was far too busy planning to care much about either the ride or the Monster of a man next to him.

After a few more rides Shizuo decided it was time to rest “hey flea, what ya wanna eat?” he asked looking down at the informant who was currently wrapped around his right arm humming to himself like some giddy school girl. Izaya then looked up at the blond blinking once before looking around at what the park had to offer along the lines of food and drink. Now where would be the best place to enact this little part of his plan the informant thought to himself. Finding what he was looking for he pointed “let’s eat there.” The raven said pointing to a brightly colored stand with umbrella covered tables and chairs a short distance away. Shizuo just nodded and lead them to the back of the line after about ten minutes they got to the window and ordered. They didn’t have to wait long before they’re number was called and they could sit down at one of the tables with those big colorful umbrellas for shade.

We’ve been here a full two hours and the flea hasn’t tried anything not even the slightest prank Shizuo thought to himself finding it rather unlike the flea but then again the ravens plans never were quick in effect grand and truly annoying but always well thought out like a game of chess between grand masters. Just as this thought crossed his mind he found himself face to face with the flea so close their noses nearly brushed. Startled by those piercing crimson eyes being so close the blond startled backwards practically falling off the bench he was sitting on.

“What the Hell!” he exclaimed furrowing his brow on the verge of hitting the flea.

“What were you thinking about just now” the raven cooed with a smirk the giddy school girl act gone.

“You” the brute said without pause.

“me” the informant blinked in feigned surprise “what about me…master” the raven finished whispering the last word like a dirty secret.

“Not like that you damned louse” the blond growled out

Sitting back properly in his seat Izaya chuckled “you’re wondering what I’ve got planned aren’t you” the informant chuckled as the grimace on the brutes’ face told him he was right.

“you’ll just have to wait and see my dear master” the raven rested his head in the palms of his hand as he stared at the blond before him with a look of pure amusement. He was enjoying this new game of his even with the toll it took on his body in a very physical way. Shizuo wasn’t exactly the gentlest of lovers if you could even call him that but he certainly was never boring.

As the sun began to set Izaya dragged Shizuo towards the Ferris wheel their last ride for the day and now was the best time to get on it. They’d have the perfect view of Ikebukuro at sunset with the lights of the city and the colors of the sky there was no beating the view and Izaya had always loved a good view. They quickly boarded the ride sitting opposite of each other for proper weight distribution. Izaya waited patiently as the rest of the passengers boarded the other gondolas that lined the great wheel. He had waited all day for this perfect opportunity what was a few more minutes. After all, the wait always made the result that much sweeter. He was going to make sure the brute was kept on his toes.

The Ferris wheel began its slow spinning as the two men looked out at the grand view before them. Shizuo was busy wondering why they had to ride one of the most boring rides. When it came to a stop with the two at the very top Izaya slipped forward causing the gondola to rock back and forth. Shizuo turned at the sudden movement to find Izaya standing over him a look of calculated calm on his face. The flea’s slim fingers grasped the blonds chin as he reached forward tilting it upwards as the informant leaned down to whisper in the brute’s ear.

“Master, you seem to be holding back from something”

A shiver ran down Shizuos’ spine at the warm breath on his ear. He could smell the familiar warm sent of the flea and feel the slight tickle of the informants’ raven hair as the wind buffed it against his cheek. The blond had to hold back the need to pull the flea to him and instead with great effort only pushed the raven as carefully as possibly back into his seat causing the gondola to rock a bit more roughly than he’d meant it to “sit down” He growled at the amused informant who had only slightly winced when he landed in his seat. “Always so rough” the raven teased as he moved forward once again this time to place himself between the body guards’ legs as he kneeled their he placed his hands on the larger man’s thighs gripping them just slightly looking up at the man the raven almost purred his name as his hands slid forward towards their goal only to be abruptly stopped the then blonds own.

“What do you think you’re doing” he growled down at the informant

“Master doesn’t want to?” the raven questioned with a flutter of his long eyelashes

“Not here” Shizuo whisper growled as his eyes flickered out towards the crowds of people below them

“So, you’ll fuck me in an open ally, a dark corner of a night club, but not a Ferris wheel so picky Master” Izaya tsked at the man who was now bright red out of what he assumed was a mixture of both rage and embarrassment.

“Just get back in your seat already”

“If that is what master truly wants?” the raven asked with a slight tilt of his head

“Yes, now” The blond urged giving the crimson eyed informant a nudge as he let go of his hands.

The flea moved back into his seat just in time for the Ferris wheel to begin turning to allow its passengers to exit. Moments later they existed the gondola. Izaya followed after a rather angry looking Shizuo with an all too pleased smirk on his face he slipped in front of the blond in one smooth motion.

“why is master so angry?” he cooed in feigned ignorance.

“You know damned well why” the brute growled through clenched teeth.

“oh, do I now” the raven batted his eyelashes only further aggravating the slowly building rage of the monster before him.

Izaya was then grabbed by his throat and lifted of the ground high enough to be at eye level with Shizuo. Why the body guard had done this was as unknown to him as it was to the bystanders that had taken notice of the situation but that was normal for the blond his rage was often blind and sudden especially when the damned louse was involved. As he stared seething into those crimson orbs that seemed to be taunting him even as the ravens’ airway was being constricted by his grip so that he could only just barely breath. This both aggravated and aroused Shizuo he both wanted to kill the louse and fuck him at the same time. After a while of this staring contest the blond let go of the raven deciding against taking his anger out on the flea like he usually would he had after all decided that he was going to stop letting his emotions get the best of him that damned flea knew just how to pull his strings like a damned puppet and like hell he was going to let that continue.

“This whole thing went to shit” Shizuo growled under his breath rather disappointed in both himself and the flea.

“huh?”

 “we’re going home” the blond said turning and walking away from the flea

“so soon?” the informant question practically skipping after his monster as they left the amusement park. Leaving a crowd of confused onlookers behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Moved From my FF.Net account AiAoiTori. Enjoy the teaser. ;)


End file.
